


How to Love Your Pervert 101

by The_Twister



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, pervert behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Gavin wasn't too sure about dating Jack at the beginning but the other had grown on him until he encountered yet another problem: his pervert side.





	How to Love Your Pervert 101

It hadn't been that long since Gavin had started dating Jack. They've had pretty good sex nights before they got together and they were going onto their third month.   
  
The one thing that threw Gavin off guard though was Jack being a pervert secretly. The curveball hit him so hard in the face one day at the office. Jack had groped his ass while recording and he yelled out a random sound.   
  
He heard a snicker from behind him and he glanced back to see Jack wheeling away. He looked back at his computer screen confused. Did Jack wheel over to his side just to do that? He glanced to his side and saw Michael staring at him. His eyebrows raised with a small smirk.   
  
Gavin felt his face flare up and he glanced away. He had been put in the spotlight and it was Jack's fault, damn it.   
  
Gavin sighed and went back to work. Drowning himself in things around Roosterteeth for a while.    
  
It was a while later that Gavin popped back into the office. He had just finished the podcast and he went to sit over at his desk as he hadn't noticed Jack across the room just staring at him. He felt the gaze but just thought it was Michael. He knew it'd leave after a while.   
  
He flopped down in his chair with a sigh and felt the gaze linger and he glanced up. He made direct eye contact with Jack and his face flared up. He realized Jack was gesturing obscene things. He went wide eyed and he quickly scanned the room then looked back to Jack.   
  
"Stop." He mouthed to Jack who smiled innocently and continued what he was doing. Giving Gavin direct eye contact as he sucked on his own fingers then pulled them out of his mouth. He had been eating a messy sandwich. The contents of it leaked onto his hand and the sauce of the sandwich just happened to be white.   
  
"Why should I?" Jack asked him out loud which caught the attention of Ryan.   
  
"Would you two stop flirting at work already. It's making me gag." Ryan imitated a gagging sound which caused Gavin to really gag.   
  
Gavin coughed afterwards then wiped the tears that came to the corner of his eyes. "God damn Ry-bread. That wasn't cool." Gavin cleared his throat and sent a glare the mad king's way. Ryan shrugged to him with a smirk then looked back to his screen.   
  
Gavin rolled his eyes and looked back at Jack who was cleaning his hands with a napkin this time. "Sorry about that, Gav." Jack smiled sweetly to him then got up to go wash his hands. He also threw away his trash.   
  
Gavin sighed in relief and let his body relax. He had been so tense for that short while. Having Jack do such lewd things in the office always made him on edge.   
  
"Can't believe you haven't put him in line yet, Gav." Michael spoke out loud which caused Gavin to jump. "Thought you would have by now." Michael said.    
  
Gavin took a breath in and he then sighed. He didn't know what to say to that and to why he hadn't put Jack in his place yet. He guessed that he was okay with it on some level? He wasn't too sure.   
  
One thing Gavin knew for sure was that Jack was a pervert. And he didn't care all too much.   
  
Gavin spaced out into work for a while then stretched his arms out. Hitting something solid. Hands trailed down his biceps and he shivered.   
  
"I love when I can get on your nerves." Jack whispered into his ear causing Gavin's face to turn red. "Though I thought for sure you hated my pervy actions in the office." Jack purred into his ear then licked it.   
  
Gavin squawked and he jumped when he felt the lick. He shrank away and covered his violated ear. "I-I know we have been dating for a while now but you know the office doesn't know Jack. Why would you do this?" Gavin jumped when Jack grabbed his chin firmly.   
  
"Is it wrong?" Jack asked him with a darker tone than he intended. Jack then smiled as he cleared his throat.   
  
Gavin watched in amazement as he thought he could see birds land on Jack's shoulders. The light shining on him as he smiled. Now he knew why he was so in love with the big guy.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Jack laughed easily. His laughter causing Gavin to smile. "But I had to just claim what is mine. And you're mine, right?" Jack kept smiling to Gavin who blinked.   
  
The question was so out of character for Jack. So, weird for him to ask that with a smile plastered on his face.   
  
"Of course, Jack." Gavin smiled back but his smile slipped once Jack turned.   
  
"Good. I'm not letting you go." Jack stated firmly and he left the office.   
  
Gavin shivered and rubbed his arms. It wasn't even cold in the Achievement Hunter room but he felt something. Something big was going to happen soon and he didn't like the looks of it.   
  
Michael walked in a few moments after Jack left and he looked at Gavin. "Who the fuck got you scared?" Michael asked and Gavin forced a smile at him.   
  
"No one. Promise." He assured the other. He couldn't tell him about the thing Jack did then Michael would rub it in his face. Rub in to the point that Michael would tell him to break it off. Sure, they had someone like Ryan in the office but Jack was on a whole different level.   
  
Gavin said nothing as Michael began to speak to him but his voice was drowned out by Gavin's thoughts. He was giving his boi eye contact though so it shouldn't be so bad. He shouldn't get yelled at too bad.   
  
"Yo Gavin!" Michael snapped his fingers in front of the other and Gavin looked at him. "Just know that I'm here for you." Michael told him and smiled some.   
  
Gavin blinked but nodded. "Things are fine Michael. You've got nothing to worry about!" He assured his friend but he was sure things weren't okay. He was sure that Jack's possessiveness will get worse. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, tell me if you want more to this story. I need to find my list I wrote down for the chapters I wanted to write.


End file.
